wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/10
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ X PUŁAPKA Z SIEDEMNASTEGO WIEKU. Ponieważ czytelnicy nasi nie są prawdopodobnie oswojeni z gwarą policji francuskiej, należy wytłumaczyć im, co to jest pułapka. Jeżeli w jakimbądź domu zaaresztowano osobę, podejrzaną o jaki występek, aresztowanie pozostawało w najgłębszej tajemnicy. Kilku ludzi ukrywano w pierwszym pokoju i ktokolwiek zapukał do tego mieszkania, wpuszczano go i także aresztowano. W ten sposób, w ciągu dwóch lub trzech dni, wszyscy członkowie rodziny i przyjaciele domu obwinionego wpadali w ręce policji. Taką była owa pułapka. Tym razem sporządzono pułapkę z mieszkania, zajmowanego przez imci pana Bonacieux, i każdy, kto się tam ukazał, chwytany był i badany przez ludzi pana kardynała. Wejście do mieszkania d‘Artagnana było oddzielne, odwiedzający go zatem wolni byli od wszelkiej kontroli. Zresztą odwiedzali go tylko trzej muszkieterowie. Wszyscy oni i każdy zosobna, rzucili się do poszukiwań i nic nie znaleźli, nic nie odkryli. Athos zapytywał pana de Tréville, co ze względu na nieme jego usposobienie, wielce zdziwiło kapitana. Pan de Tréville jednak nie wiedział nic, zauważył tylko, że gdy ostatnim razem widział kardynała, króla i królowę, kardynał wyglądał zgnębiony, król niespokojny, a zaczerwienione powieki królowej zdradzały noce bezsenne lub łzy. Ostatnia okoliczność jednak mało go uderzyła, królowa bowiem od chwili swojego małżeństwa, zawsze nie sypiała i płakała wiele. Na wszelki wypadek jednak pan de Tréville polecił Athosowi baczność gorliwą względem króla, a nadewszystko względem królowej, prosząc, aby oznajmił to samo i towarzyszom. D‘Artagnan tymczasem nie ruszył się z mieszkania. Pokój swój zamienił w czatownię. Widział z okien tych wszystkich, którzy dali się złapać; następnie, wyjąwszy taflę z posadzki, wygrzebał dół w tem miejscu, tak, że tylko cienki sufit przedzielał go od pokoju na dole, gdzie odbywały się badania. Wszystko więc słyszał, co się działo między badającymi i obwinionymi. Badania, poprzedzone najszczegółowszemi pytaniami, dokonywane na osobach aresztowanych, były mniej więcej w tych słowach zawarte: — Czy pan Bonacieux nie wręczył ci czego dla żony, lub dla kogokolwiek? — Czy jedno lub drugie z nich nie uczyniło ci jakiego zwierzenia? — Gdyby ci badający wiedzieli choć cośkolwiek, nie wypytywaliby tak gorliwie — pomyślał d‘Artagnan. — A teraz, o czem pragną oni tak się dowiedzieć? Czy niema czasami księcia de Buckingham w Paryżu i czy widział się, lub ma się widzieć z królową? D‘Artagnan zatrzymał się na tym domyśle, któremu, według tego, co słyszał, nie zbywało na prawdopodobieństwie. Tymczasem pułapka nie ustawała, ale i czujność d‘Artagnana także. Wieczorem, dnia następnego po uwięzieniu biednego Bonacieux, gdy tylko Athos pożegnał d‘Artagnana, by się udać do pana de Tréville i zaledwie wybiła dziewiąta, a Planchet, nie posławszy jeszcze łóżka swojego pana, zabierał się do tej czynności, dało się słyszeć pukanie do drzwi od ulicy. Otwarto je i zatrzaśnięto natychmiast; znowu ktoś wpadł w pułapkę. D‘Artagnan rzucił się do miejsca w podłodze bez tafli, położył się na brzuchu i słuchał. Wkrótce rozległy się krzyki, potem jęki, które widocznie tłumić usiłowano. O badaniach mowy nie było. — Do djabła! — pomyślał d‘Artagnan — zdaje mi się, że to kobieta; rewidują ją, opiera się, używają przemocy, nędznicy! Pomimo całej roztropności, d‘Artagnan, o mało nie wyskoczył ze skóry, chcąc wmieszać się do sceny, rozgrywającej się na dole. — Mówię wam, panowie, iż jestem panią tego domu; jestem panią Bonacieux; mówię wam, że do królowej należę! — wykrzykiwała nieszczęsna kobieta. — Pani Bonacieux! — wyszeptał d‘Artagnan — byłżebym tak szczęśliwy, iż znalazłem to, czego tak szukają wszyscy? — Na panią właśnie czekaliśmy — odpowiedzieli badający. Głos stawał się coraz bardziej stłumiony, szamotanie rozległo się pomiędzy ścianami. Ofiara opierała się o tyle, o ile kobieta zdoła się opierać czterem mężczyznom. — Łaski, panowie, łas... — szeptał głos urywanemi i niewyraźnemi dźwiękami. — Zatykają jej usta i zawloką do więzienia!... — krzyknął d‘Artagnan, skoczywszy, jak na sprężynie. — Szpady! dobrze, mam ją u boku. Planchet! — Słucham pana. — Pędź co tchu po Athosa, Porthosa i Aramisa. Jeden z nich napewno musi być u siebie, a może i wszyscy trzej już powrócili. Niech wezmą broń i przychodzą, niech się śpieszą. A! przypominam sobie, Athos jest u pani de Tréville. — Lecz pan dokąd idzie?... dokąd?... — Wychodzę oknem — zawołał d‘Artagnan — prędzej stanę na miejscu! a ty połóż taflę, gdzie należy, zamieć podłogę, wyjdź drzwiami i pędź, dokąd ci mówiłem. — O! panie, panie, zabijesz się jeszcze! — krzyczał Planchet. — Milcz, durniu! — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — Uchwycił się futryny okna, i z pierwszego piętra, które, na szczęście, nie było zbyt wysokie, zsunął się bez najmniejszej szkody dla siebie. Natychmiast poszedł do drzwi zapukać, mrucząc pod nosem: — I ja także dam się wziąć w pułapkę, ale biada kotom, które się o taką myszkę obetrą. Zaledwie rozległ się odgłos młotka pod ręką młodzieńca, zgiełk ustał natychmiast, słychać było zbliżające się kroki, drzwi się rozwarły i d‘Artagnan ze szpadą obnażoną wpadł do mieszkania pana Bonacieux, a drzwi, będące widocznie na sprężynie, zatrzasnęły się za nim. Wtedy ci, którzy mieszkali w nieszczęsnym domu Bonacieux i sąsiedzi najbliżsi, usłyszeli krzyki przeraźliwe, bieganie, szczęk stali i przeciągły łoskot łamiących się sprzętów. Nareszcie, po niedługiej chwili, ci, których hałas zwabił do okien, zobaczyć mogli otwierające się gwałtownie drzwi, i czterech ludzi, czarno ubranych, wyszło, a raczej wyleciało przez nie, jak spłoszone kruki, pozostawiając na ziemi połamane pióra u kapeluszów i strzępy swego ubrania. Przyznać należy, iż d‘Artagnan został zwycięzcą bez wielkiego trudu, tylko bowiem jeden policjant był uzbrojony i bronił się, lecz dla formy jedynie. Trzech innych próbowało wprawdzie zasypać d‘Artagnana krzesłami, taboretami i całą masą garnków i rondli, lecz parę zadraśnieć wypolerowaną szpadą gaskończyka przeraziło ich okrutnie. Dziesięć minut czasu wystarczyło, aby zostali pokonani i d‘Artagnan ujrzał się panem placu bitwy. Sąsiedzi, którzy pootwierali okna, z zimną krwią, właściwą mieszkańcom Paryża w owych czasach zaburzeń i nieustanych bójek, pozamykali je, skoro tylko ujrzeli uciekających czterech ludzi czarnych; przeczucie mówiło im, że, jak na teraz, wszystko było skończone. Zresztą noc już zapadała, a onego czasu, również jak i dziś, wcześnie zabierano się do snu w dzielnicy luksemburskiej. D‘Artagnan pozostał sam z panią Bonacieux i stanął przed nią. Biedna kobieta leżała na fotelu nawpół zemdlona. Obrzucił ją szybkiem wejrzeniem. Była to zachwycająca dwudziestopięcioletnia kobieta, brunetka, z niebieskiemi oczyma, z noskiem lekko zadartym, ząbkami prześlicznemi, z cerą zabarwioną lekkim szkarłatem, z odbłyskami opalu. Tu jednak był koniec oznakom, przy których mogła uchodzić za wielką damę. Ręce jej były białe, lecz za mało drobne, nogi zaś nie zdradzały kobiety wyższego pochodzenia. Na szczęście, d‘Artagnan nie był jeszcze wybredny, szczegóły te więc nie zajmowały go wcale. Gdy się tak wpatrywał w panią Bonacieux, stojąc tuż przed nią, dostrzegł leżącą na ziemi chusteczkę batystową, którą, według zwyczaju podniósł, a na rogu jej poznał te same wyszyte litery, jak na chusteczce, która o mało nie spowodowała starcia śmiertelnego z Aramisem. Nie ufał on odtąd chusteczkom z cyframi i herbami, schował ją więc w milczeniu do kieszeni pani Bonacieux. Właśnie zemdlona zaczęła powracać do zmysłów. Otworzyła oczy i, z przerażeniem wiodąc niemi dokoła, ujrzała pokój pusty zupełnie, i zobaczyła, że się znajduje sama ze swym wybawcą. Wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce, uśmiechając się słodko. Pani Bonacieux miała najcudniejszy w świecie uśmieszek. — O!... panie — odezwała się — tyś mnie ocalił, pozwól niech ci podziękuję. — Pani — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — spełniłem to, co każdy szlachcic na mojem miejscu byłby zrobił, wcale więc nie zasługuję na podziękowanie. — O! nie mów pan tak, a ja mam nadzieję, że będę mogła dowieść, iż przysługa twoja nie trafiła na niewdzięczną... — Ale cóż ci ludzie chcieli odemnie?... zrazu wzięłam ich za złodziei; a! dlaczego niema tutaj pana Bonacieux!... — Pani, ludzie ci byli niebezpieczniejsi od złodziei, to służalcy pana kardynała; a męża pani, pana Bonacieux — niema, bo wczoraj go stąd zabrano i zaprowadzono do Bastylji. — Mego męża do Bastylji!... — krzyknęła pani Bonacieux — O! mój Boże! a cóż on zrobił biedaczysko?... on, uosobiona niewinność?... I coś nakształt uśmiechu zarysowało się na wystraszonej jeszcze twarzy młodej kobiety. — Co zrobił? — podchwycił d‘Artagnan — Mnie się zdaje, że jedyną jego zbrodnią jest to, iż ma szczęście i zarazem nieszczęście być mężem pani... — Więc pan wiesz... — Wiem, że pani była porwana. — A czy pan wiesz przez kogo? O! jeżeli wiesz, powiedz mi, proszę. — Przez człowieka czterdziestokilkoletniego, bruneta, ogorzałej twarzy, z blizną na lewej skroni. — Tak, tak; ale jak się nazywa? — O! tego nie wiem wcale. — A mąż mój, czy wiedział co o mojem porwaniu? — Dowiedział się o tem z listu, który sam napastnik do niego napisał. — I podejrzewa przyczynę tego wypadku? — pytała pani Bonacieux z pewnem zakłopotaniem. — Zdaje mi się, iż przypisuje go powodom politycznym. — Wiesz pan, i ja teraz tak myślę, jak pan... A więc, kochany Bonacieux nie posądzał mnie ani na chwilę. — A! o sto mil był od takiej myśli!... on szczyci się zacnością pani, a nadewszystko miłością. Drugi uśmieszek, niedostrzegalny prawie, przemknął po szkarłatnych usteczkach pięknej kobietki. — Ale — kończył d‘Artagnan — w jaki sposób zdołałaś pani uciec? — Skorzystałam z chwili, w której pozostawiono mnie samą, a ponieważ odrazu wiedziałam, co mam myśleć o mojem porwaniu, z pomocą prześcieradeł zsunęłam się z okna; wtenczas, w przekonaniu, iż zastanę tu męża, podążyłam do niego. — Aby szukać obrony? — O! nie, biedaczysko drogi, wiem, że nie jest do tego zdolny, ale mógłby nam być do czego innego przydatny, chciałam go więc uprzedzić. — O czem? — O! tajemnica nie do mnie należy, nie mogę więc mówić o niej z panem. — Zresztą — zauważył d‘Artagnan — przepraszam panią, że, jakkolwiek młodszy od niej wiekiem, przypominam jej potrzebę ostrożności; zresztą, zdaje mi się, iż nie miejsce tutaj na zwierzenia. Ludzie, wygnani przeze mnie, w większej liczbie powrócą niedługo; jeżeli nas tu zastaną, jesteśmy zgubieni. Kazałem wprawdzie zawiadomić trzech moich przyjaciół, lecz kto wie, czy zastano ich w domu! — Tak, tak... masz pan słuszność — z przerażeniem wykrzyknęła pani Bonacieux — uciekajmy, skryjmy się czemprędzej. To mówiąc, wsunęła rączkę pod ramię d‘Artagnana, pociągając go za sobą. — Lecz dokąd uciekać? — pytał d‘Artagnan — gdzie się schronić? — Przedewszystkiem oddalmy się z tego domu, a potem zobaczymy. I oboje, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, aby drzwi zamknąć za sobą, szybko przebiegli ulicę Grabarzy, zboczyli w ulicę des Fossées-Monsieur-le-prince, i zatrzymali się dopiero na placu ś-go Sulpicjusza. — A teraz... co poczniemy z sobą? — zagadnął d‘Artagnan — dokąd mam panią zaprowadzić? — Przyznaję, iż nie wiem sama, co mam panu odpowiedzieć — odrzekła pani Bonacieux — miałam zamiar przez męża zawiadomić pana de la Porte, aby nam mógł powiedzieć dokładnie, co zaszło w ciągu trzech ostatnich dni w Luwrze, i czy przyjście moje nie grozi tam niebezpieczeństwem. — To ja mogę zawiadomić pana de la Porte — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Zapewne, ale na nieszczęście w Luwrze znają pana Bonacieux, i jegoby z łatwością wpuszczono, gdy pana nie znają wcale i drzwi przed panem zamkną. — E! — odparł d‘Artagnan — musisz pani mieć w Luwrze przychylnego odźwiernego, a dzięki umówionemu hasłu... Pani Bonacieux bystro spojrzała na młodzieńca. — A gdybym panu powiedziała to hasło?... — rzekła — czy zapomniałbyś je natychmiast potem? — Słowo honoru! słowo szlacheckie! — odrzekł d‘Artagnan z taką szczerością w głosie, że niepodobieństwo mu było nie ufać... — Wierzę panu; wyglądasz na młodzieńca uczciwego, zresztą, może w przyszłości spotka cię nagroda za poświęcenie dzisiejsze. — I bez tych obietnic sumiennie spełnię wszystko, ażeby usłużyć królowi i stać się użytecznym królowej — rzekł d‘Artagnan — rozporządzaj mną pani, jak przyjacielem. — A gdzie mnie pan przez ten czas podziejesz? — Czy nie masz pani nikogo, skądby cię mógł pan de la Porte zabrać? — Nie, nikomu zwierzać się nie chcę. — Zaraz — rzekł d‘Artagnan — wszak jesteśmy przede drzwiami Athosa... tak, nie mylę się. — Któż to jest Athos? — Jeden z moich przyjaciół. — A jeżeli jest w domu i mnie zobaczy? — Niema go, a gdy wprowadzę panią do jego mieszkania, zabiorę klucz ze sobą. — A jeżeli powróci? — Nie powróci; wreszcie, powiem mu, że przyprowadziłem kobietę, i że ta kobieta u niego się znajduje. — Ależ to mnie może straszliwie skompromitować! — Cóż to panią obchodzi?... nikt pani nie zna; zresztą znajdujemy się w takiem położeniu, iż nie zważa się na żadne konwenanse. — Chodźmy więc do pańskiego przyjaciela. Gdzież on mieszka? — Przy ulicy Feron, stąd parę kroków. — Chodźmy. I puścili się w drogę. Jak przewidział d‘Artagnan, Athosa nie było w domu; wziął więc klucz, który dawano mu zwykle, jako przyjacielowi domu, wszedł na piętro, i wprowadził panią Bonacieux do mieszkanka, znanego nam już z opisu. — Jesteś pani, jak u siebie — powiedział jej — zamknij drzwi od wewnątrz i nie otwieraj nikomu, dopóki nie usłyszysz pukania trzykrotnego w ten sposób: uważaj pani. — I zapukał trzy razy: dwa razy szybko i dość mocno, a trzeci raz po niejakiej przerwie i znacznie lżej. — Dobrze — rzekła pani Bonacieux — teraz kolej na mnie dać panu wskazówki. — Słucham. — Stań pan przy furtce, prowadzącej do Luwru od strony ulicy Drabiniastej i zapytaj o Germana. — Dobrze, a potem? — Będzie on pana wypytywał, Bóg wie o co, a ty mu odpowiesz na to wszystko tylko dwoma słowami: Tours i Bruksella. Wtedy będzie już na twe rozkazy. — A co ja mam mu rozkazać? — Każesz mu pan iść do pana de la Porte, pokojowca królowej. — A jak pan de la Porte przyjdzie? — Przyślesz go pan do mnie... — Dobrze, ale gdzież i jak się znowu z panią zobaczę? — Czy bardzo panu o to chodzi? — Naturalnie! — To już mnie pan pozostaw i bądź spokojny. — Liczę na słowo pani. — Może pan liczyć. D‘Artagnan pożegnał panią Bonacieux, rzucając jej najczulsze spojrzenie, jakiem mógł objąć zachwycającą jej osóbkę, a kiedy schodził na dół, usłyszał, jak drzwi za nim zamknęła na dwa spusty. W paru podskokach przybył do Luwru. Gdy przystąpił do furtki od ulicy Drabiniastej, biła godzina dziesiąta. Przebieg wypadków, które opisaliśmy, trwał pół godziny zaledwie. Wszystko stało się tak, jak powiedziała pani Bonacieux. Na umówione hasło, German skłonił się nisko; w dziesięć minut potem pan de la Porte był już u furtki; w paru słowach d‘Artagnan objaśnił go o stanie rzeczy i wskazał, gdzie pani Bonacieux się znajduje. De la Porte upewnił się po dwakroć o dokładności adresu i pędem tam podążył. Zaledwie jednak uszedł dziesięć kroków, zawrócił. — Młodzieńcze — rzekł do d‘Artagnana — dam ci jedną radę. — Jaką? — Mógłbyś być niepokojonym za to wszystko, co zaszło. — Tak pan sądzi? — Tak. Czy masz jakiego przyjaciela, u którego zegar się spóźnia?... — Bo co? — Udaj się do niego, aby mógł zaświadczyć, że odwiedziłeś go o godzinie wpół do dziesiątej. Według prawa, to się nazywa alibi. D‘Artagnan ocenił zdrową radę; wziął nogi za pas i nie oparł się, aż u pana de Tréville. Zamiast jednak wejść do salonu, gdzie wszyscy byli zebrani, prosił, aby go wpuszczono do gabinetu. Ponieważ d‘Artagnan był tam gościem codziennym, bez trudności żądanie jego spełniono i dano znać panu de Tréville, że młody ziomek jego, mając coś ważnego do powiedzenia, prosi o posłuchanie na osobności. W pięć minut potem, pan de Tréville zapytywał młodzieńca, czem mógłby mu służyć, i czemu zawdzięcza odwiedziny w porze tak spóźnionej. — Przepraszam pana — rzekł d‘Artagnan, który skorzystał z chwili, gdy sam pozostał, by cofnąć o trzy kwadranse wskazówkę — myślałem, że skoro jest dopiero dwadzieścia pięć minut po dziewiątej, to czas jeszcze przedstawić się panu. — Dwadzieścia pięć minut po dziewiątej! — zawołał pan de Tréville, spoglądając na zegar — ależ to niepodobieństwo! — Zechciej się pan przekonać, zdaje mi się, że zegar nie zwodzi. — Tak — rzekł pan de Tréville, — sądziłem, że już znacznie później. No cóż tam, czego sobie życzysz? Wtedy d‘Artagnan opowiedział panu de Tréville szczegółowo historję, dotyczącą królowej. Przedstawił mu obawy, jakie powziął ze względu na jej Królewską Wysokość; opowiedział mu, co zasłyszał o zamiarach kardynała względem Buckinghama, a wszystko to mówił z takim spokojem i pewnością siebie, że pan de Tréville z tem większem słuchał go zajęciem, bo sam, jak wspomnieliśmy, dostrzegł coś nowego pomiędzy kardynałem, królem i królową. Biła godzina dziesiąta, gdy d‘Artagnan pożegnał pana de Tréville, który dziękował mu za wskazówki, i polecił służyć serdecznie królowi i królowej, poczem wrócił do salonu. Lecz d‘Artagnan, gdy był już na dole, przypomniał sobie, iż zostawił laskę; wbiegł więc szybko na górę, wpadł do gabinetu i palcem zwrócił wskazówkę na właściwą godzinę, aby nazajutrz nie dostrzeżono, że była cofnięta, i pewny już, że ma świadka, który w potrzebie dowiódłby jego alibi, zbiegł ze schodów i znalazł się wkrótce na ulicy.